


on a boot print

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Roman stretches and mentally preps himself before his ambulance match with Braun.





	on a boot print

Roman presses his boot to the wall and pushes until it hurts just under where his toes start. He gives it another few pushes and then changes feet, repeats. It is a good and _satisfying_ burn. He bounces from foot to foot, hears his gear bounce and shift and the long strands of his now wet hair slap his cold cheeks. He feels ready. It is going to hurt tonight. He knows that. He pauses, take a deep breath, blows it out between his teeth like his father taught him and nods to no one but his own concerns. Showtime.


End file.
